Milk and Honey (album)
}} Milk and Honey is an album by John Lennon and Yoko Ono released in 1984. Following the compilation The John Lennon Collection, it is Lennon's eighth and final studio album, and the first posthumous release of new Lennon music, having been recorded in the last months of his life during and following the sessions for their 1980 album Double Fantasy. It was assembled by Yoko Ono in association with the Geffen label. Background Milk and Honey was the duo's projected follow-up to Double Fantasy, though Lennon's death caused a temporary shelving of the project. It took Ono three years to be able to resume work to complete it. Ono's material largely comprises new recordings, which she undertook during the album's preparation in 1983, which give her songs a more commercial and contemporary edge. Conversely, Lennon's material, being rough takes and rehearsal recordings, has a more casual feeling. Music and lyrics "Nobody Told Me", a song Lennon had intended for Ringo Starr's 1981 album Stop and Smell the Roses, was released as a single and became a worldwide Top 10 hit. Other singles from the album were "I'm Stepping Out" and "Borrowed Time". The songs "Let Me Count the Ways" and "Grow Old with Me" were written by Lennon and Ono to each other using inspiration from poems by Elizabeth Barrett Browning and Robert Browning. They are presented in their demo form. Title The album title came from Ono, who explained that it referred to their journey to the US, "the land of milk and honey". "But also, in the Scripture, the land of milk and honey is where you go after you die, as a promised land", Ono went on to say. "So it's very strange that I thought of that title. Almost scary – like someone up there told me to call the next album Milk and Honey." The cover is an alternative take from the same photo session that produced the front cover of Double Fantasy, though this time it appears in colour. Release [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = ARobert Christgau review | rev3 = Mojo | rev3Score = |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 2.5/5Gary Graff & Daniel Durchholz (eds), MusicHound Rock: The Essential Album Guide, Visible Ink Press (Farmington Hills, MI, 1999; ), p. 667. |rev5 = Paste |rev5score = | rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev7Score = |rev6 = Rolling Stone |rev6score = Rolling Stone review | rev8 = Uncut | rev8Score = }} After a falling out with David Geffen, whose Geffen Records had initially released Double Fantasy, Ono moved future projects to Polydor Records, which initially released Milk and Honey. EMI, home of Lennon's entire recorded output—including that with the Beatles—acquired this and all Lennon releases in the late 1990s. Predictably, the reaction to Milk and Honey was less fanatical than the one that greeted Double Fantasy, but it was still well received, peaking at No. 3 in the UK and No. 11 in the US, where it went gold. Jack Douglas, who had co-produced Double Fantasy with Lennon and Ono, also had input into the initial sessions for Milk and Honey, though Ono declined to credit him after their professional relationship soured following Lennon's death. Aftermath In 2001, Yoko Ono supervised the remastering of Milk and Honey for its CD reissue, adding three bonus tracks, including a 22-minute excerpt from Lennon's last interview in the late afternoon of 8 December 1980, hours before his death. Track listing Side one #"I'm Stepping Out" (John Lennon) – 4:06 #"Sleepless Night" (Yoko Ono) – 2:34 #"I Don't Wanna Face It" (Lennon) – 3:22 #"Don't Be Scared" (Ono) – 2:45 #"Nobody Told Me" (Lennon) – 3:34 #"O' Sanity" (Ono) – 1:05 Side two # "Borrowed Time" (Lennon) – 4:29 #"Your Hands" (Ono) – 3:04 #"(Forgive Me) My Little Flower Princess" (Lennon) – 2:28 #"Let Me Count the Ways" (Ono) – 2:17 #"Grow Old with Me" (Lennon) – 3:07 #"You’re the One" (Ono) – 3:56 Personnel * John Lennon – guitar, keyboards, vocals * Yoko Ono – vocals * John Tropea – guitar * Earl Slick – guitar * Howard Johnson – horn * Jimmy Maelen – percussion * Elliott Randall – guitar * Gordon Grody – vocals * Billy Alessi – vocals * Bobby Alessi – vocals * Pete Cannarozzi – synthesizer * Andy Newmark – drums * Paul Griffin – drums * Neil Jason – bass * Arthur Jenkins – percussion * Tony Levin – bass * Steve Love – guitar * Hugh McCracken – guitar * Wayne Pedziwiatr – bass * George Small – keyboards * Peter Thom – vocals * Ed Walsh – keyboards * Kurt Yahjian – vocals * Wisnu Cahya Adi Wibowo – guitar, vocals Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} References Category:John Lennon albums Category:Yoko Ono albums Category:1984 albums Category:English-language albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Albums published posthumously Category:Albums produced by John Lennon Category:Albums produced by Yoko Ono